Let Me In
by loveisessential1227
Summary: Santana comes across a beautiful stranger on several occasions and believes that she is falling in love, but she still has yet to find out their true identity.  Will she feel as strong when she finds out who they are?
1. Chapter 1

_*****FIRST OFF I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR SUBSCRIBING AND FOLLWING MY STORIES AND I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE MY STORIES. SCHOOL HAS BEEN KEEPING MY LIFE BEYOND HECTIC AND MY LIFE HAS BEEN CONSUMMED WITH NOTHING BUT STUDYING. PLUS I JUST HAVE HAD THE WORST WRITERS' BLOCK. I WILL BE GRADUATING NEXT MONTH! SO HOPEFULLY THAT WILL GIVE ME MORE TIME TO FOCUS ON MY WRITING. SO I RECEIVED A REQUEST TO WRITE A NEW STORY AND THIS IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE. ALL THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS ARE ALL MINE THOUGH LOL =D A LOT OF THE DETAILS IN THIS STORY ARE HELD CLOSELY TO ME IN MY HEART, SO I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH I DID WRITING IT*****_

The air was crisp and surprisingly cold for an August afternoon. The ground cracks underneath the soles of Santana's gray Chuck Taylor's as a shiver runs up her spine. She quickly shoves both of her hand into the pockets of her Cheerio's hoodie in order to provide them solace from the cold air. She brings her head to look up at the sky, focusing on the beautiful hints of purple and pink that mix in with the light blues. She passes that specific tree that tells her that she is close, and soon she can hear the very familiar sound of water cascading down into a beautiful swimming hole. She makes her way through the clearing and she retreats to sit on the rock that she has become to know so well. The rock faces the side of the gorgeous waterfall, allowing her to get the perfect profile view.

Although Santana would never admit to an actual liking for nature, this place held a special place in her heart. When things in her life became overwhelming she came here to feel close to that one and only person again. She came here to escape, to feel at home, she came here simply to be. The event that she desperately needed to escape today was the relentless rantings of her step-mom, and her dad never did anything to help alleviate the annoyance of her step-mom so it was always easiest to leave the house.

Santana crosses her legs on the rock and lets out a small breath of relief. She feels at home again. She closes her eyes, allowing the sound of the water permeate her ears, her soul. She sees that face. That gorgeous face that mirrors her own. It is an image of her mother, smiling simply back at her. Santana can feel the sound of her laughter hit her cheeks and she can feel the warmth of her embrace. She sits there for a moment smiling to herself until reality hits her once again. Her eyes open abruptly and she remembers that those images are memories. 'Just memories' she thinks to herself as her heart breaks a little. She brings her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them as she lets out another sigh.

Her mother had fought a long and valiant battle with cancer for 6 years, but much to Santana's devastation, her battle ended at the beginning of 8th grade. Her and her mother used to come her all the time, even before she was diagnosed. Her mother used to tell her that this was 'their place' made for them and only them. Her mother made sure that when she had a child that she would always remain close to them and every detail that was going on in their life, so this was her way of bonding with Santana. They would spend hours upon hours here sitting on the rock that Santana was currently sitting on talking about anything and everything that came to their minds. Their laughter would always echo throughout the whole area. Time was not a factor when they were here together. It was an escape for both of them, an escape into their own world. Throughout all the years that her and her mother had come here, they never encountered another living soul, so it really became their place and their place only.

When her mother passed away, Santana lost all insight into what she believed in. Instantly, she built walls around herself, especially her heart. Trust, vulnerable, love, all words that she definitely did not allow herself to identify with. She became a closed book, and no one would ever even attempt to open her, let alone try to take her off the high shelf that she had placed herself on.

Of all stories told, there is always an exception. Always. Santana lets her legs fall over the edge of the rock and she moves on to grasp the hood of her sweater to pull it up and over her head. She smiles and giggles to herself as she thinks about her best friend. The exception: Brittany. Until this day Santana, as does everyone else in her life, still doesn't quite understand what it is about Brittany that pulls her in, that keeps her grounded. The infamous pair had been best friends ever since 'the beginning of time' as Brittany would put it, but Santana didn't realize how true of a friend Brittany really was until her mom passed away.

No matter how much Santana tried to push away everyone in her life, Brittany wouldn't let her forget about her. Brittany became the ear that would listen to Santana cry softly on the other side of the phone, while whispering 'let me in' as if to coo Santana to talk about her feelings. Brittany became the arms that would hold her tight until she fell asleep after becoming too exhausted from crying so much. Brittany was her strength when Santana was weak. Brittany knew that Santana's mom was her best friend aside from herself, and she couldn't imagine what she was going through with her lost. All she knew was that she had to be there for Santana. She promised that she would always be there for Santana, and until this day she never broke her promise. Although Brittany was her best friend and they did in fact tell each other everything, Santana never her told her about this place. She felt like it was a sacred secret solely between her and her mom.

Santana is still smiling as she is thinking about her best friend. She looks up to the sky once again and she notices that the colors have become slightly darker signifying that night is soon to ensue. She takes one last deep breath in and lets it out as she stands up to make her way back to the path and back home. She is about to make her way onto the path, her back facing the waterfall, when she hears a ruffling of leaves. At first her internal instincts assume that it is a serial killer that has come to cut her into tiny little pieces and throw her body parts into the swimming pool at the bottom of the waterfall, but then she conjures the courage to turn around. 'No one ever comes here' Santana says to herself. She cautiously looks around the area scouting for any life form, until she sees a faint outline of a figure through the water that forms the waterfall.

The figure is ever so faint being that she was trying to see through water. She decides to walk to the left side of the waterfall to attempt at getting a better view. Her eyes are met with the back of someone dressed in purple sweats and a pink oversized hooded sweater. She gazes at the cords of the headphones that this person is wearing as they sway with the movement of this mystery person's body. They are dancing. Ever so passionately at that, as if no one was there, or so they thought. Santana catches a glimpse of wisps of blonde hair that happen to escape the confines of the hood of the sweater. The mystery person seems to be lost in their own world. 'They must be listening to a killer playlist to be dancing like that' Santana internalizes as she continues to watch how much passion this person is putting into their dancing while keeping their back towards Santana. 'Man, that is so hot' she internalizes once again. She doesn't even realize how much she is leering until she slips on a wet rock almost knocking herself into the water. Santana quickly catches her fall on one of the larger rocks, while quickly ducking behind it to hide herself. The hot mystery dancer hears the commotion and turns while taking out her headphones.

"Hello?" She inquires.

'Shit' says silently to herself, trying to keep her breathing even.

"Is there anyone there?" the hot dancer questions more loudly.

Santana remains ever so silent and hunched over behind the rock. 'Damn, she has a cute ass voice too' Santana notes as she replays the voice in her head again. When Santana doesn't hear the voice question again she slowly bring her eyes to look over the top of the rock and sees that they mystery person has turned around and began dancing again.

She lifts herself up and jets to the clearing making her way back home. She is beyond ecstatic at the fact that she did not get caught. How awkward would that be if she had been caught hiding beyond a rock watching a stranger dance? Creeper much? She laughs at herself as she makes her way to the front door of her house.

She makes her way up to her room after making small talk with her dad and her step-mom. She takes off her clothes and makes her way into the shower. She makes sure that the water is hot before she steps under the stream. She wanted to wash the cold air off her skin. At first she isn't thinking of particularly anything until she is reminded of the beautiful stranger and her intoxicating dance moves. She mocks herself after realizing how much of an effect she was letting this stranger have on her, let alone the fact that she wasn't able to see her face, not that she was complaining about her back side.

She finishes her shower and heads over to her dresser to pull out boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt that said 'Mommy's little girl'. She smiles down at the shirt after she puts it on when she remembers that it was the Christmas gift she received from her mom in 7th grade.

She throws her decorative pillows onto her couch and adjusts her comforter before slipping into bed. She turns off her light and as she is about to plug her phone into its charger it beeps. It is a text from Brittany.

_Hey Sany! We are still on for tomorrow right? _

Santana sends a text back automatically.

_Ofcourse Britt Britt! It's our tradition, we never break our traditions! ;)_

Santana recives an instant reply.

_Can't wait! =D_

The weekend before the new school year, the best friends would have a sleepover. Consisting of consuming all the junk food in the world, watching all their favorite movies, and talking about the past year and what they wanted out of the year to come. It was simple and sweet but it meant the most to the both of them. This was one of the traditions that was never broken.

Santana sets her phone back onto her nightstand, charger in tact and lies on her back facing the ceiling. As she is about to drift away into sleep, she remembers the beautiful stranger and she wonders if she will ever come across her again. She wonders if she knew her, if she went to the same high school. Then it comes, that ever so distant and unfamiliar feeling. There is no way that she could feel this way for someone that she watched for all but a whole 2 minutes from afar. She tries to shake off the feelings. Was her heart fluttering? Did she feel butterflies in her stomach? "This is ridiculous." Santana says into the stale air that fills her dark room. Her thoughts become too loud, and soon sleep leaves the equation. She sits up, now wide awake, and decides that she can't keep this to herself any longer, as stupid as it seemed, she knew that there was one person that would never judge her.

She leans over to her nightstand picking up her phone and dials her number.

"Britt, can you come over?"

_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! I KNOW THAT THERE WASN'T A LOT OF BRITTANY AND SANTANA INTERACTION BUT I HAD TO PAINT THAT PICTURE OF THE 'SECRET PLACE' FIRST AND EXPLAIN WHY IT IS SO SPECIAL TO SANTANA BEFORE ALL THE FUN CAN HAPPEN. =D REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHERE YOU THINK THIS STORY WILL LEAD TO. I ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON A REGULAR BASIS IF I GET FEEDBACK =D I REALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME. I AM REALLY STUCK ON THIS STORY. THERE IS SO MUCH FUN IN STORE! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE, BUT ALL THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS ARE ALL MINE LOL =D**_

Brittany was more than ready to drift into a deep slumber. Her day was filled with non-stop school shopping with her mother, who in fact believed that Brittany needed absolutely every piece of clothing that was displayed in the mall, let alone needed to try on every piece to show her how it looked.

Brittany throws her decorative pillows on the floor and fixes her blanket and finally slips into bed. She grabs her phone and was in the process plugging it into the charger but then she decides to shoot Santana her nightly text.

After their short conversation about their traditional 'weekend before school sleepover' was over, Brittany plugs in her phone switches off her lamp and retreats to lay on her back looking up at her ceiling. Her eyes were becoming heavier by the second, and just as she was able to find that comfortable position, she hears her phone ring. It's Santana's ring tone.

She sits up and quickly retrieves her phone as she chuckles at the picture that she had set to Santana's number. It was a picture of Santana giving her a piggy back ride. Santana was looking up at Brittany with the biggest smile on her face as Brittany returned her best friends gaze, her arms wrapped softly around Santana's small neck. Brittany slides a finger across the screen to answer the call.

Brittany is about to say hello but Santana doesn't allow her the chance to.

"Britt, can you come over?" The voice on the other line questions softly.

Brittany doesn't even question why, "Sure I'll be right over."

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Santana's room is the complete opposite of how it looked before she almost fell asleep, right before she remembered her unsettling encounter with the so called beautiful stranger. Any light switch that exists in her room was flipped on. Justin Nozuka's soothing voice is playing through her Bose speakers. She is sitting at her computer desk checking her email while anxiously awaiting the for the arrival of her best friend. Soon she hears a not so faint knock at her bedroom door and she hears the door knob move but the door doesn't swing open.

The knocking becomes louder, "Ugh! San, let me in! Let me in!" Brittany yells through the wooden door while keeping her fist place on the surface.

Santana looks up and realizes that she had forgotten to unlock her door. "Calm yo tits Britt! I'm coming." Santana says jokingly as she unlocks the door and swings it open as she is met with those deep blue eyes.

Brittany brings her arms down by her sides, a duffel bag hanging off her left shoulder, "Shuttap, my tits are calm, you never lock your door." Brittany matter of factually states as she enters the room passes Santana and jumps into the bed while throwing her duffel bag on the floor.

Santana smiles, thinking about how her best friend always notices everything, "Yah I know, I didn't even realize that I had locked it until you got here." She jumps on the bed, and adjusts her body until she is facing Brittany. She doesn't even notice how close she moves herself toward Brittany until she feels her breath on her lips.

Brittany on the other hand very much notices it, and unconsciously brings her gaze down to Santana's lips as she licks her own. A silence falls on both girls, Santana still in a haze. Brittany decides to break the silence.

"So what is the emergency?" Brittany asks simply still keeping her gaze on Santana's lips.

Ever since Brittany walked into her room and Santana had completely forgotten about the main reason as to why she wanted her to come over in the first place. "I just thought that we could start our sleepover tradition a little early," She starts with then continues, "Being that it is now Friday," Santana motions to the clock on her wall as it displays, 1:34 am, "We can just make our little tradition a whole weekend event!" Santana finishes and smiles seeing that her best friend is nothing less than overjoyed by the change of plans.

Brittany jumps onto her feet and begins to jump on the bed. "I think that is an amazing idea San." Brittany shrieks.

"Yes, I know, I am amazing." Santana teases as she still occupies her place on the bed now on her back gazing back up at her friend jumping with joy and a huge grin makes its way onto her face.

Brittany jumps down to the side of the bed and retrieves her duffel bag,"Well, I had a feeling that you were going to change the plans, so I packed enough clothes for the whole weekend, not to mention some of our faves, 'Hot Chick', 'RENT', and 'White Chicks'," Brittany states all too proudly as she takes out each DVD, "So I'm amazing, thank you very much." Brittany chuckles and hops to sit back on the bed.

Santana is still smiling, "You really are amazing." Santana lets out a little too sweetly as she props herself up onto her elbows to get a better view of Brittany. The smile on Brittany's face fades as she notices the tone of her best friends voice and she swallows the lump in her throat.

Brittany decides just to shake it off and opts for sarcasm in order to lighten the mood, "Well we both are amazing, and that is why we are the best of friends." She says simply and she leans forward to tap Santana's nose with her index finger. Santana scrunches her face as her best friend does this and smiles.

The window in the room soon catches the gaze of the brunette as she feels the bed shift from the absence of Brittany's weight. She looks back to Brittany's side of the bed and notices the blonde standing there, "San, I'm going to take a quick shower kay," more of a statement than it was asking for permission. Santana nods in acknowledgment and sits up to move to sit in her computer chair, music still playing.

Santana notices that her friend hasn't made any motion of walking towards the bathroom and turns around to face her in her computer chair. Santana gives her a look as if to encourage her to ask her whatever it is she is going to ask.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Brittany asks in a cute voice.

"I thought you said you packed enough clothes for the whole weekend Britt?" Santana giggles.

"I did, but I love how your clothes smell." Brittany admits. 'I really need to stop saying shit like this' Brittany scolds herself. Much to Brittany's relief Santana doesn't seem to catch the underlying meaning of her previous comment.

"Well, Gain detergent always smells sooooo good." Santana says mockingly sticking her tongue out.

Brittany laughs and turns toward Santana's bathroom while turning her head to stick out her tongue, "Whatever, whatever, I do what I want," closing the bathroom door behind her.

Santana decides to put the finishing touches on her AP Spanish project while Brittany was taking a shower. She subconsciously toys with the one and only necklace she ever wears. It was a silver Tiffany chain that held her mom's engagement ring and her own golden baby ring. She hears the door open grabbing the DVDs Brittany had brought so that they could decide what movie they wanted to watch first. Santana turns around to face Brittany.

"So, 'White Chicks' first or 'RENT' fir..." Santana's comprehension of any words leave her brain as she takes in the site before her. The only clothing that is covering Brittany's body, still wet body, is her bra and underwear. Brittany doesn't notice her friend's state of shock as she dries her hair with the towel. Santana feels her eyes slowly start gazing at Brittany's legs moving her eyes up feeling as though her legs went on for an eternity. Santana's eyes move up towards her hips and find their way to her ever so toned abdomen then finally to her perfect perky breasts. Santana is beyond mesmerized, while biting her lower lip. Although they have been best friends for their whole lives, she never realized how hot of a body Brittany really had. 'Fuck, how did I not know this?' Santana internalizes.

Brittany finishes drying her hair and notices that the room is abnormally quiet, minus the music playing in the background. She tosses the towel onto the bed and looks over at Santana's goofy facial expression. She follows the path of Santana's eyes and realizes what she is gawking at and decides to have some fun with the situation, but not too much fun. She reaches over to the dresser and grabs some tissue from the tissue box. She walks closer to Santana who is surprisingly still in a daze and kneels down in front of the brunette.

"Need some tissue?" Brittany giggles.

Santana fidgets in her chair for a moment before she realizes how long she actually let her staring linger. She looks at the blonde in front of her not understanding the reasoning for the tissue. "Huh? What for?"

Brittany gets up and returns to the standing position and bends over to reach Santana's eye level, "For the drool at the corner of your mouth." She says with a slight smirk as she points to Santana's mouth and can't help but burst into laughter at the embarrassed expression that covers Santana's face.

Santana's picks up the tissues that had fallen into her lap and throws them in Brittany's direction. "Fuck you." Santana says feeling defeated. Brittany just continues to giggle. "And for your information missy I was just observing your birthmark."

"Which just so happens to be right under my left tit you perv! Like you haven't seen it before." Brittany squeals loving how Santana just kept on making it worse for herself.

Santana feels the tension within herself lighten and jokes back, "Whatever, whatever, I do what I want!"

The girls just begin to laugh with each other and at each other. Brittany makes her way to Santana's dresser and pulls out a white v-neck and purple cheer shorts. She pulls on the shorts and just as she is about to put the shirt on she takes one more look at her birthmark, "You know it looks just like a baby duck." Brittany says all too seriously. Santana couldn't help but think that Brittany was absolutely adorable for that comment. Her birthmark was very distinct, there was no doubt about that. Santana simple giggles at her best friend's undying obsession with ducks and the fact that the birthmark did in fact look like a baby duck.

The girls find themselves in the Lopez's family room. The entertainment system was impeccable to say the least, so the girls decide to take full advantage of the fact that they had the whole house to themselves for the weekend. 'RENT' is playing on the gigantic TV screen as the girls stand on the couch singing into the non-existent microphones in their hands as they face each other, their voices becoming louder than the movie itself.

Soon, 'White Chicks' is the next movie that is put into the DVD player.

Their favorite scene displays on the screen and the girls are sitting now and face each other to recite the line by memory, "You were thinking it! But you said it!" They both say in unison in the best valley girl impression that they could do, bursting into laughter.

"Oh man that shit never gets old!" Santana beams as she leans into Brittany's right shoulder.

"Classic!" Brittany says in a high pitched voice to further emphasize her love for the movie.

The movie ends but the girls had fallen asleep way before. Brittany has her back to the couch while Santana had naturally curled up into Brittany's body, her back tightly against Brittany's stomach. Brittany's arms had fallen over Santana's body. Santana shakes and wakes herself. She looks around adjusting to her surroundings not recollecting ever falling asleep. She feels that familiar touch and turns her head to meet her lips with Brittany's ear, "Sweet dreams Britt Britt."

Brittany's whole body becomes hot from the contact, but she controls herself. She moves her head closer to the brunette's and returns the greeting, "Sweet dreams Sany," as they both finally drift into a deep slumber.

The sun's strong rays force themselves through the window draping of the Lopez living room. The rays hit Brittany's eyes as she fights to keep her eyelids tightly shut feeling that morning had come all too soon. After a couple minutes Brittany gives in and slowly opens her eyes. At first she tries to stretch but then looks down at the beautiful and delicate brunette whom was still peacefully asleep in her arms. Brittany can't help but smile. Brittany reflects back to all the close calls that her and her best friend had the night before. The lingering stares. The licking of lips in hopes of tasting the other girl's kiss. The awkward statements exchanged. It had always been like this. Cuddling was considered normal to them, but to Brittany _all this_ went beyond just friendship for her.

She knew that her feelings for Santana were real and genuine, and she was well aware of Santana's strong preference for girls over boys. Every time she thought about telling Santana about her feelings, feelings that she's had ever since they've known each other, she remembers their amazing friendship and always opts to keep her feelings at bay. Good thing she had a great means of escape, an outlet so to say to forget about her feelings.

Santana stirs, and turns to face Brittany. "Mmmmm." Santana groans out as she stretches out her arms, "Good morning B."

Brittany is shaken from her current thoughts, and looks down, "Morning San," a huge smile finds its way onto Brittany's face.

The girls are in the kitchen eating cereal amidst a comfortable silence when they hear the door bell ring. Santana jumps up, "Oh, yah I forgot that I had invited Quinn to hang out with us for the day." Santana says to Brittany as she make her way to the front door to let Quinn in.

'Thank God' Brittany gasps to herself feeling relief at the fact that having a third person will help alleviate any chance of more 'close calls' occurring again.

Quinn and Santana make it back to the kitchen counter, "Hey B." Quinn says sweetly.

Brittany smiles, "Morning Q, did you eat yet?" Brittany goes to the cupboard to retrieve a bowl and spoon for Quinn. Quinn nods thankfully as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"I can't believe that we are going to be Juniors already..." Quinn starts the conversation.

"_The_ hottest Juniors at that." Santana chimes in before she takes in another mouthful of cereal.

"Yes mam!" Brittany exclaims in agreement.

"So, San, you never did tell me what you were supposed to tell me last night. I know that the change of plans wasn't really what you had wanted to tell me.' Brittany says simply.

Santana finishes swallowing the cereal in her mouth, "Oh yeah! I'm actually glad that you are here Quinn so I can tell you too..." Santana pauses for a little bit and fidgets with the cereal box while pulling her right leg up to her chest, "but you guys have to promise not to make fun of me."

Brittany notices her best friend's change in posture, she knows that she is nervous, "Of course we won't, tell us, tell us already!" Brittany giggles. Quinn looks at Santana and nods with encouragement.

After a moment of silence, Santana lets out a breath and speaks, "I think I am in love, well I mean not really, because I haven't actually seen the person up close, or their face for that matter, but I can't stop thinking about this person ever since I saw them, saw them dancing, so passionately, man it was amazing, I couldn't stop watching, it was like I was in a trance, like I couldn't move, it was like dream, and man can they dance it was so..."

Santana's rambling is interrupted by a familiar blonde's voice, "San, you are rambling." Quinn states while letting out a couple giggles, "Breathe."

Brittany stops listening after Santana says the words 'I think I am in love.' A cloud of jealousy instantly hovers over her. She knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of someone she didn't even know, especially someone that Santana didn't even know herself. She tries to remain reasonable but all she thinks about is if this mystery person is a better dancer than her. 'Whatever, I'm sure I can totally dominate if we had a dance battle' Brittany says to herself proudly.

Brittany becomes confused when she sees a blur of tan waving in her line of vision, "Hello, earth to Britt! Dude, you totally spaced out!" Santana's laughs at her best friend, "Now I think you are the one who needs some tissue." As she playfully points at Brittany's mouth. Brittany shakes out of her haze of thoughts and meets Santana's gaze not even bothering to joke back, "So where did you see her, this mystery person with amazing dance skills?" Brittany asks in a serious tone as she moves her cereal bowl aside in order to make room for herself to lean closer to Santana, as does Quinn being as interested in Santana's answer as Brittany was.

Caught of guard, Santana brings her leg back down to buy her some time to think of her answer. She hadn't thought of an alternate place to tell her best friend, because she couldn't say that it was at the waterfall because then she would be breaking the sacredness that it held between her and her mom. Santana taps her fingers on the counter, trying to filter her thoughts.

"Any time this century would be nice." Quinn sarcastically chimes in.

Brittany stays silent, never taking her eyes off the brunette.

"At the hospital," Santana says slowly, 'Yah that's believable' she says reassuring herself, "Yah the hospital." She finishes. Both blondes looks at her skeptically.

Brittany arches her eyebrow. "The hospital? As in the one that you volunteer at?" Brittany brings her hand up to rest her chin on, still allowing her blue eyes to bore into Santana's.

"Yah." Santana replies all too shortly, as she diverts her gaze anywhere but to meet the blondes deep blues, suddenly feeling nervous again, not really understanding why. Now, Santana had started volunteering at the local hospital within the Oncology department at the beginning of her Sophomore year in order to fulfill the required volunteering hours for medical school.

Brittany thinks about Santana's answer, " So, you said you saw her dancing right?" Santana nods as Brittany continues with her interrogation, or so that is how Santana feels it was like, "Where was she dancing ever so passionately? I mean the hospital isn't really the best place to go all out with a showcase of one's best dance moves." Brittany states still not convinced.

"In the materials closet." Santana says the first that comes to mind, instantly regretting it.

Brittany knows that she is lying, "The materials closet? Nice one San, no really tell me where. I don't know why you feel like you have to lie to me about.."

"Ok all this talk about hospitals and closets and dancing in closets is getting too serious for me. You guys need to get out of this house, there seems to be too much tension in the air, and I'm sure it would be nice to go out on our last couple of days of summer. So go change hoes and lets get the fuck outta here." Quinn says sternly as she motions for them to go upstairs to change desperately trying to ease the potential fight.

Santana is more than thankful for Quinn. She didn't couldn't quite put her finger on why Brittany was becoming so heated by the subject.

The rest of the weekend consists of never ending laughter, late night swimming sessions in the Lopez pool, and Santana's relentless rants of this mystery girl. Santana had asked Quinn to join in on all the festivities not only because Quinn was in fact one of her closest friends besides Brittany, but also so that they all could avoid any more awkward moments.

The weekend comes and goes, and the first day of junior year ends as fast as it begins. Brittany is still in a foul mood, being that it is Monday, she absolutely hates Mondays, but mainly because Santana has yet to stop talking about the mystery dancer.

'An escape, my escape.' Brittany says to herself as she shuts her gym locker and begins to head toward the front of the school. She decides to change out of her Cheerios uniform into a pair of sweats, a oversized t-shirt, and an old pair of high top Nike dunks. She makes her way to the front doors of the school while she places her hand on the door handle she feels a familiar hand place itself on her shoulder.

"Do you need a ride B?" Santana asks as Brittany turns to face her friend. Santana notices her best friend's attire, knowing that she only wears over sized shirts, sweats, and those dunks when dancing is in her near future.

"Naw, I'm fine, thank you though." Brittany says simply instantly turning around, only to be stopped once again by that same familiar hand now grasping her arm.

"Britt." Santana pleads as she makes her way in front of her best friend, "Are we okay? You have been acting really strange all day," keeping her gentle grasp on Brittany's arm.

Brittany can't help but feel goosebumps form at the touch of the brunette's skin on her own, "Yah, of course we are San. You know how me and Mondays don't get along real well. I just need to get all my emotions out, that's all." Brittany smiles that ever so gorgeous smile. Santana smiles back and lets go of Brittany's arm.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Call me later, when you get home k?" Santana says as Brittany nods and turns to leave the school.

Brittany is surprised at how fast she had gotten here. She grabs her iPod out of her backpack and places her headphones into her ears. She clicks to her favorite playlist and sets the volume as high as it can go. She begins dancing like she were dancing for her life as she begins to think of Santana's new love interest. As much as she hates feeling this way, she honestly could not help it. She always came here to dance off her feelings and emotions when it came it Santana, it really was the only way that she could ever remain sane, besides the several times that she had masturbated to the fantasies of her and Santana making love, imagining that it was Santana's fingers inside of her, instead of her own. After all, she was human.

She loves the fact that she can really claim this place to be her own. She hadn't told Santana about this place because then she would have to explain why she came here, and the repercussions of that were obvious. So it was her own little secret. Her secret retreat. Brittany gets lost in her dance moves, and she doesn't notice how long she had been dancing until she realizes how much she was sweating and that her playlist that consisted of 93 songs had ended.

She pulls out her headphones feeling immensely better and shoves them along with her iPod into her backpack. She pulls her backpack over her shoulders and starts to head up along the path back to the main road. Her peaceful walk is put to a halt when she hears the voice of someone singing. She turns around and looks towards the area that the voice seems to be emanating from.

It was definitely a girl's voice. She observes someone making their way down a path on the opposite side, she ducks not wanting to get caught but still peaks over the huge tree trunk. She can't quite make out the face of the person because of the many trees and branches in the way, so she decides just to listen.

She recognizes the song, "Secret" by Maroon 5. Brittany closes her eyes and allows herself to drown in the angelic voice, falling into a trance. This stranger has a hold on her, then it comes, that ever so close and familiar feeling. She opens her eyes and she feels the butterflies in her stomach, and she brings her hand to her heart, and the fluttering pounds against her palm.

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! IT REALLY KEEPS ME ENCOURAGED TO WRITE AND THE INSPIRTATION TO KEEP WRITING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORITING/FOLLOWING AND OR REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! YOU ARE AMAZING. =D I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF GLEE, BUT AS ALWAYS ALL THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS ARE MINE LOL*****_

Brittany recognizes the song, "Secret" by Maroon 5. Brittany closes her eyes and allows herself to drown in the angelic voice, falling into a trance. This stranger has a hold on her, then it comes, that ever so close and familiar feeling. She opens her eyes and she feels the butterflies in her stomach, and she brings her hand to her heart, and the fluttering pounds against her palm.

Brittany is at lost of how to feel, not only because this is the first time that she had ever had company at her secret retreat, but the voice that was filling her ears, she was convinced, was not of this world. The mystery person finishes singing the song, and Brittany misses the voice instantly. She feels silly, by the fact that a stranger's voice made her feel like a little kid in a gigantic toy or candy store. She feels like she can't get enough. She waits for a few more minutes still hunched over behind the huge tree trunk before she decides to get up and leave without being seen, not feeling up to an encounter with her estranged muse.

Thankfully there was no homework assigned for tonight. She was completely exhausted from all the dancing she had just partaken in, so as soon as she arrives home she showers and hops into bed immediately falling asleep.

The room is quiet and dimly lit. Santana is sitting up in her bed in deep thought. She knows that she had clearly told her best friend to call her when she got home, but she has yet to receive that call, not even a text. This was making her feel extremely uneasy. Even if they didn't talk on the phone they would always send each other a 'Goodnight' text.

Santana lets out a sigh and decides that if there was something serious going on with her best friend she would tell her when she was ready. Santana lies down in her bed turning onto her side. Her thoughts drift off to her beautiful mystery dancer, her eyes fall close as her final thought before she falls asleep is if she will ever see her again.

"Ughhhh!" Brittany groans in frustration as she rolls over to silence the much too loud of an alarm on her phone. She looks at the time, 7:15 AM. She rolls back onto her back, still not quite ready to get out of bed, and remembers something. "Shit!" She lets out in a breathe, as she sits up to unlock her phone. She begins to type.

_Good Morning Sany! I am so sorry! I totally forgot to call you last night when I go home. I was super crazy exhausted and I totally knocked out when I got home. _

Brittany sends the text and patiently waits for a reply as she stares at the screen. Her phone beeps within seconds.

_No worries B! You just scarred me I thought something was up. See you at school! =D 3_

Once Brittany arrives at school she quickly spots her best friend talking to Quinn near their lockers. She smiles as she catches the gaze of the brunette's. The three girls exchange hellos and head to their first period classes, Brittany and Santana make their way down the hall, pinkies linked as if nothing ever happened.

The whole morning carries on like any other day. Math class is still the same for Brittany, confusing and boring than ever. She tries her best to pretend like she is taking notes from the lecture when in reality she has been doodling whatever came to her mind. She looks down at her paper realizing that she had used up the whole page, she is in the process of turning to a new page when she looks to see what she had actually drawn or rather wrote.

_Santana + Brittany= 4eva wrapped in a heart _

Okay, so it was total middle school status, and it may seem childish, but that is what always happens when Brittany lets her mind slip away, escape. It always slips back to Santana.

Santana looks over at her best friend and sees that she had been taking 'notes'. She missed the last formula the teacher went over, so she leans over in hopes that Brittany had written it out. Santana looks up at the teacher to make sure she was facing the board, "Pst." Santana lets out in a whisper as she taps Brittany softly on her right shoulder. Brittany looks up, still had yet to turn to a fresh page.

"I missed the last formula that Mrs. Wagner went over, did you write it down?" Santana asks still whispering, locking her gaze on Brittany. Brittany starts to freak out, she doesn't want Santana to see what she had doodled all over the page. She quickly turns the page, catches her best friend's gaze and shakes her head from side to side, "No, I didn't catch it either," she whispers back to Santana.

Santana silently giggles as her grin widens, "Yes you did silly. I saw you taking notes, let me see your notebook real quick." Santana leans in closer in order to get within reach to grab hold of Brittany's notebook, she lays her hand on the notebook when Brittany quickly snaps it shut and brings it to her chest.

Santana's hand is still on Brittany's desk not fully understanding her best friend's behavior. Brittany's breathing becomes uneven, feeling Santana's burning gaze, knowing that her best friend's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. Santana slowly slips her hand off the blonde's desk, crossing her arms over her chest keeping her eyes on her best friend. "Okaaayy," she lets out slowly facing forward. Brittany has yet to move, when Santana knows that there could only be one reason for her friend's weird behavior, "You totally are crushing on someone!" Santana returns her gaze to Brittany and uncrosses her arms leaning in toward her friend once again.

"Ladies, please there are people in this class that actually want to learn." Mrs. Wagner hisses towards the best friends. Santana looks forward and smirks at the math teacher then back at Brittany lowering her voice, "Who is it, who is it?" slowly feeling a cloud of jealously hover over her head at the news, not understanding the reasoning for her sudden change in emotion.

Brittany begins to consider her options of what her answer could be. In an ideal world she could just hand the notebook to Santana and let her see the big secret and Santana will smile at her and confess her undying and mutual love for her and then they will rip off each others clothes in the middle of the classroom and feast on each others' primal sexual urges. 'Yah, that would be amazing, too bad it will never happen.' Brittany says to herself. Then she remembers the stranger from yesterday. The voice that was not of this world, her mystery crush.

"Ahem," Mrs. Wagner hisses once again.

Brittany looks back over at Santana and whispers, "I'll tell you at lunch." Santana smiles and veers her attention back at the whiteboard.

Lunch comes fast thankfully for Santana, her curiosity is killing her, but then she stops her dwelling thoughts, or was it because of jealousy. She begins to talk to herself within her own mind, 'I needs tah find out who this broad is, and make sure that she knows that I am Brittany's best friend, one and _only _best friendand she needs tah get my permission first before she even begins to think that...'

"That will be $5.35." The cashier in the cafeteria all but spits out knocking Santana out of her jealous rantings. Santana looks around her, she had spaced out for quite sometime seeing that the line had gotten extremely long, but no one would dare to volunteer themselves to become a victim of Santana's raging blackouts. Santana shakes her head and tosses the cashier a twenty dollar bill.

"Uh mam, your change." The cashier tries to catch the brunette's attention but she is already long gone.

Brittany is anxiously waiting to catch a glimpse of her best friend, she can't stop fidgeting with the straw that she has yet to punch into the box of her chocolate soy milk. She still doesn't know how she is going to tell Santana, she just decides to let things flow when the time comes.

Quinn notices the shaking state of her fellow blonde friend, "Britt are you okay? I think you are going to need a new straw for your soy milk." Quinn notions toward the straw that is being tightly gripped in Brittany's hand.

"Uh, what? Yah I'm fine." Brittany states plainly never meeting Quinn's gaze as she sights her best friend walking rather quickly toward their table. Quinn turns around and is further confused seeing that Brittany's eyes are locked on Santana.

Rachel makes it to the table before Santana, Santana taking the seat next to Quinn across from Brittany and automatically starts discussing her set list for nationals,"So I believe that we should start with me doing a solo, now I have several songs that I believe will be perfect for my opening number and I would like to know what your guys' opinion is on my key change on..."

"Actually Rachel, although everyone will agree that you have an amazing talent, I heard someone sing yesterday and I must say that she was, is, in the same ballpark as you, maybe even better." Brittany plainly states doing her best to avoid Santana's undying glare. Santana arches her eyebrow as Brittany continues, "I didn't really get to see her face all too well but I am definitely sure that it was a girl because of her perfectly round boobs..."

Rachel is about to contest but Santana beats her, "So where was it that you heard this amazing girl with her amazing voice?" Santana asks a little too harshly and more mockingly than she had originally intended.

Brittany winces feelings the way the words came out of her best friend's mouth and magically is able to get her straw into her soy milk box and takes a sip, trying to decide what white lie she could tell Santana that would actually sound legit. Santana pouts her lips, eyebrow still arched as she brings her elbow onto the table in order to bring her hand up under her chin eagerly waiting for Brittany's answer.

Rachel and Quinn notice the tension that has just built up between the best friends. They weren't laughing and joking about things that only they understood, more importantly they weren't even sitting next to each other. Rachel puts down her pink star pen and closes her notebook. She looks over at Quinn with a questioning stare. Quinn shrugs her shoulders while mouthing, 'No clue.' Quinn and Rachel both look at Brittany then at Santana, then back to Brittany then back to Santana waiting for either girl to start talking again.

"Just in case you didn't know, I was asking you Britt." Santana all but hisses.

Brittany is caught off guard, 'Was Santana...jealous?'. The tall blonde had never seen her best friend act like this before, and she was not used to dealing with this side of Santana. Brittany set her soy milk down on the table and says whatever came to her mind first, "It was at the gym. I heard her singing from one of the shower stalls next to me."

Santana scoffs as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest, "The gym? You don't even have a membership." Santana states confidently, knowing that she knew absolutely everything about her best friend.

Brittany looks up, 'Well I already lied so might as well roll with it,' she thinks to herself, "Well I just recently signed up for for a two-year membership."

"When?" Santana asks right away as she sits up in her chair.

"Umm, last week." Brittany replies with a hint of annoyance. She felt like she was reporting to her girlfriend, and they weren't even going out. Santana's voice was becoming less comforting and it was making Rachel and Quinn feel that much more uneasy.

"Why didn't you tell me? I always ask you to go to the gym with me and you always said that you would once you got a membership and now that you have one you don't even think to tell me?" Santana was borderline screaming, 'Why the hell am I acting so crazy?' she asks herself keep her eyes on the deep blues.

Brittany feels herself becoming heated, "First of all I don't understand why you are raising your voice at me, and second of all, I don't have to tell you every damn thing about my life, maybe they are things that I like to keep to myself Santana!" Brittany lets out in one breathe. She feels herself shaking. The best friends completely forgot that Rachel and Quinn were even at the table. They had zoned out into their own world. Rachel and Quinn are in their seats, eyes glued on the girls with their mouths and eyes wide open in disbelief. Rachel leans over to Quinn and whispers, "They never fight."

Quinn leans into Rachel and whispers back, "I know, I don't know what the hell is going on."

Santana didn't know that Brittany had it in her to yell back. She starts to feel herself shake. Brittany is still sitting in her chair, her breathing is heavy now. Santana feels defeated and she searches for a response but nothing profound comes to mind.

The table becomes excruciatingly silent. None of the four girls dare to meet each others' gaze. The boys from the Glee club make their way to the table all screaming 'Hey sexy ladies' not aware of the previous conversation.

Finn comes up behind Quinn, "Hey guys! So are you excited for the new school year?" He lamely asks. After a moment passes still waiting for an answer he looks at all the girls and notices their facial expression, "Hey are you guys ok?"

Santana decides to break the silence first, "Right, so I'm guna jet." She says coldly as she stands up and heads out of the cafeteria while bidding goodbye to no one.

Brittany feels immensely awkward when she catches the stares of both Rachel and Quinn. Not feeling up to explaining what has just manifested she decides to leave as well. She pushes her chair up and stands up while grabbing hold of her belongings but before she can leave she feels a small hand grasp her wrist, "Brittany you can talk to us, please stay, don't..." Rachel is immediately cut off.

"I'm fine, I'll see you guys later." the blonde says as coldly as the brunette that had recently left.

Of course the rest of the day goes by ridiculously slow, fortunately given the circumstances, the best friends don't share any afternoon classes together. Santana sits in her AP Spanish class, her eyes fixed on the clock counting down the minutes, and seconds until the school day will be over. 'Ugh! Why did Brittany get so heated? Why the hell did I get so heated? Why the hell am I so friggin' jealous? This is so stupid! We never fight!' Santana's thoughts are put to a halt when she hears the relieving sound of the bell ringing. She doesn't even stop at her locker in hopes to avoid any confrontation with a certain blonde. She needs to escape, she knows exactly where she needs to go.

Santana makes it to her secret retreat in no time. The calming sound of the waterfall had never sounded so pleasant. She needed this. Her and Brittany never fought. She didn't know how to deal with all these feelings, utterly confusing feelings. Usually she would call Brittany with any of her problems but in this situation that was obviously not an option. She takes her place on her favorite rock and brings e her legs up to her chest. Ironically, it was a gorgeous day. By no means did the weather mirror the way she was feeling inside. The brunette lets out a long sigh and closes her eyes to take in all the sounds surrounding her. Several minutes pass by and Santana is already feeling less tense. Her eyes are still closed when she hears leaves rustling nearby. Her heart automatically starts to beat faster in high hopes that the sound is coming from the shoes of her mystery dancer.

She looks in the direction that she had first seen the beauty and as she guessed the mystery dancer is there. The mystery dancer's attire isn't as bright as the first time she had seen her. She was wearing all black this time. Santana still can't see her face, her back facing her, but she couldn't complain about how tight all her clothes fit snugly onto the beautiful stranger's hot, hot body. Santana brings her legs down onto the Earth's floor and watches ever so quietly.

Just as before, Santana becomes quickly mesmerized with her mystery crushes' dance moves. She sits there for a good half and hour just watching her, falling so deeply in love with how she moved her body. She is caught so deep in a daze that she doesn't even hear her phone ring, until the mystery dancer starts to turn to see what the distant noise was.

"Oh shit!" Santana lets out under her breath as she quickly jumps off the rock to duck behind. 'I'm so lame, I'm such a stalker.' she giggles to herself. She slowly brings her head up only allowing her eyes to pass the top of the rock to see if the dancer turned around, but she sees no one. She gets up slowly and sees that her bag was still there, "Where the hell did she go?" she asks quietly to herself. She looks around one more time and gives thinking that it would be better for her to head home anyways.

The rest of the school week is uneventful. The best friends are still avoiding each other and both girls couldn't wait for the weekend to come. Friday finally came and both girls couldn't be any happier. Brittany was in the waiting room of the young adult clinic, waiting to be seen for her annual check up. She also wanted to play spy a little, being that Santana did claim that her mystery lover was also a volunteer at the hospital. So far she had no luck. There was no blonde at the main welcome desk, no blonde in the cafeteria, and no blonde in the gift shop.

Brittany pulls out her phone and begins to open one of her game applications.

"Britt?" A familiar voice sounds in her ears. She looks up and meets those beautiful brown eyes.

Santana offers a sincere smile while organizing the rest of the new magazines that she had brought to the department. Brittany smiles back while setting her phone back into her purse. Her smile soon disappears as her facial expression becomes confused, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I volunteer on the weekends remember, well it is Friday but that is considered the beginning of the weekend." Santana chuckles.

"Oh yah! Totally forgot." Brittany offers.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks sweetly. Brittany doesn't answer right away forgetting that she even had an appointment and only remembering her spying motives.

"Right, Sorry, didn't mean to get all into your business again, just please promise me to tell me if it is something..." Brittany cuts her off. "I'm sorry. You know about the other day."

Santana lets out a long sigh of utter relief and smiles, "Me too B, I really don't know what got into me."

"Me neither, heat of the moment I guess." Brittany says softly.

"No more fighting k, I've really missed you these pass couple of days." Santana gives in.

Brittany looks up and sees the sincerity in her best friend's eyes, "I know, same here. I felt so out of place without you Sany."

"Aww I miss hearing you call me that." Santana says still smiling. Brittany grins and nods her head, "I missed saying it."

There is a comfortable moment of silence shared between the girls, just enjoying the small reunion. "Geeze, when did we become such cheese balls, it has only been two days, and it's like both of our worlds fell apart." Santana offers to lighten the mood as she giggles, but she doesn't hear any giggling from Brittany.

"Well, because it's the truth San. I really am lost without you." Brittany states all too seriously, not caring how sappy it sounded. Santana feels herself tense at her best friends confession but doesn't know what to say. Brittany knows exactly how Santana is feeling and decides to break the overall seriousness of the situation, "I'm hungry, what time does your shift end?"

Santana is more than relieved with the drastic change in subject, "I can leave whenever I want, they are pretty chill about it here."

"Nice! Wait for me to get out of my appointment and let's go grab some food after, yah?" Brittany says excitedly as she gets up because she has been called for her appointment.

"Sure! I'll be waiting right here, I'm not going anywhere." Santana winks as she watches her best friend disappear behind the door. 'Did I really just wink?' Santana asks herself. Brittany follows the medical assistant and smiles to herself, 'She totally just winked at me'.

The girls decided on a small pizzeria that had been their favorite place to go to ever since they were kids. They sit and talk for hours after they finish their food, about anything and everything. They laugh and joke as if the fight had been erased from both of their memories. They are sitting on the same side of the table then Santana excuses herself to use the bathroom. The only thing that sucked about this place was the fact that the there were only single bathrooms. Santana closes and locks the door behind her. As she is about to carry on with her business a familiar voice sounds at the door, "San! Let me in! I need to pee and I can't wait!" The blonde whines through the door like a little kid.

Santana quickly opens the door to let the blonde in. "Kay hold on, let me go first." The blonde nods and watches her friend unzip her jeans.

"Ahem. A little privacy please." Santana says while blushing a little.

"Right, sorry." Brittany answers bashfully feeling her cheeks turning slightly pink. Both girls didn't understand why they both were being so weird its not like they haven't seen each other pee on numerous accounts before.

Santana finishes and head over to the sink to wash her hands. She notices that the blonde makes no move to the toilet, "Uhh Britt, I thought you said you had to go?"

"Nah, I just missed you, plus these gross old men were blowing kisses at me and licking their lips, so I would have much rather have been in the bathroom with you than be a spectacle for those nasty assholes." Brittany says nonchalantly.

Santana turns around and heads to the door while linking pinkies with the blonde, "You are so adorable." 'I really need to stop saying shit like that' Santana scolds herself.

"Well it just comes naturally when I am around you Sany." 'Fuck I really need to stop saying shit like that.' Brittany scolds herself. The girls make their way out of the bathroom and pay for the check before hopping into Santana's car and head home.

They make it back to the Lopez estate, and naturally than ever Brittany makes her way up to Santana's room after saying hello to Santana's parents leaving Santana to discuss the events of her volunteering. "I'll be up there in a sec." Santana says. Brittany nods. Brittany yells to her best friend from the room, "San! I'm going to shower k." She doesn't wait for a reply and starts to take off her clothes turning on her best friend's speakers. She goes into Santana's closest to retrieve some clothes forgetting to turn the light off before heading to the bathroom.

Santana finally makes it to her room, exhausted from having to answer a million questions about her plans for her professional future. She calls for Brittany but gets no reply thinking that she didn't hear her because of the music. She looks over to her closet seeing that the light was on assuming that Brittany was in there. Santana starts to take off her clothes getting herself ready to take a shower. She decides that she'll just get clothes after her shower and heads straight for the bathroom. She doesn't even notice that the light was already on and makes her way into the front end of the shower pushing the dark shower curtain aside. She doesn't realize that she was not alone until she feels a hand on her boob.

Brittany had gotten into the back half of the shower and didn't make and effort to keep her eyes opened, being that she had been in this shower a millions times she had every part of it memorized.

"Ahhhhh, what the fuck Britt!" Santana starts to freak out, Brittany's hand still on her boob.

"How did you, why, I thought you were in the closest!" Santana spits out all too quickly, her nerves getting the best of her.

Brittany shakes out of her thoughts and finally removes her hand, "I thought you heard me! I told you I was going to take a shower! How did you not see me? I was reaching out for the handle and I got your tit instead."

" Yes I can see that, and I don't know! Why did you have your eyes closed?" Santana shoots back.

"I just, I don't know!" Brittany answers becoming flustered and incredulously embarrassed by the fact that she was butt naked in front of her equally butt naked best friend.

Santana is about to say something else when she starts to gaze at her best friend's very naked and very hot body. She feels her center already getting wet. Brittany feels her friend's lingering eyes on her body, and she soon feels herself getting turned on by this fact. The blonde takes advantage of this moment to allow her own eyes linger on Santana's gorgeous body. Both girls let their arms fall to their sides allowing more of their body to be seen by the other girl on the opposite end of the shower.

Santana licks her lips as she focuses on Brittany's perfect breast. 'Oh the things that I would do to those. The many naughty things.' She thinks to herself. Brittany knows that Santana is as turned on as much as her because of the sultry look in her eyes. Santana steps closer to Brittany. She doesn't know if it is her mind or her throbbing center that was controlling her present actions, but she doesn't care she just needs to be closer to Brittany.

When Santana sees that Brittany doesn't budge she moves closer until they can taste each others breath mix with their own. She watches the blonde bite her lower lip, her blue eyes glazed over. 'God, that is so fucking sexy' Santana thinks quietly. Brittany wants more than anything to give into her urges and let Santana do whatever she wants with her body, as much as she wants to do what she pleases to Santana's body, but she knows that it wouldn't feel right after the fact. It would change their amazing friendship forever. It takes every ounce of strength for Brittany to stop the staring contest as she tries her best to use humor to break the very, very, very sexy moment as she steps away from Santana.

"You're drooling again." the tall blonde giggles, "A lot more this time, you can use my towel to wipe your mouth." Brittany burst out into laughter as she throws her towel at Santana to break her out of her staring fest.

Santana shakes her head as she catches the towel, "Fuck you, you ass." She giggles and smiles, "I'm going to shower in my parents room." Brittany nods as Santana steps out, tosses her towel back towards the blonde and makes her way out of the bathroom.

That night both girls took the coldest shower of their lives.

Santana opened the door to her room and sees that her best friend had already taken her place on the bed. Santana reaches the bed and notices that Brittany had already knocked out. She lets out a sigh of relief and frustration, she actually kind of wants to talk about what had almost happened in the shower.

She turns off the lights, being that she was pretty tired herself and slips under the covers. Even though she knew Brittany was knocked out she still needed to say goodnight in order to feel complete. She leans over the her best friends ear and softly whispers, "Good night Britt Britt."

Brittany hears her best friend, and her heart begins to race at the feeling of Santana's lips grazing her ear, she makes sure it's quiet enough so that the brunette won't hear her, "Good night San."

The next couple of weeks carry on as usual. School is the same, Glee is the same, the Cheerios is the same, well more rigorous than the year before, but still the same. It was already the first week of September. Santana still went to her secret place, and every time saw the beautiful dancer but has yet to actually meet her face to face. Brittany still escapes to her secret place when her thoughts and feelings become overwhelming, and on every occasion her ears are blessed with the lovely voice of her secret crush, she even stops bringing her iPod.

There was something different about the air today. It smells so sweet. The sky couldn't be any clearer. Santana feels like she was in a Disney movie. There was no particular reason as to why she have came to her sacred place, she just wanted to be outside, and for some reason, she felt like their was something special about today, but she had absolutely no idea why.

She takes her place on the rock and feels the mist from the waterfall hit her face. It was an unusually hot day. She looks to see if her mystery dancer was displaying her amazing dancing skills but she didn't see her in her usual spot, but then she sees a figure on the other side of the waterfall. Someone was swimming in the water hole where the waterfall spilled into. The figure gets up and walks through the waterfall slowly as if to feel the coolness of the water on their body.

The stranger makes their way through the waterfall back facing Santana. Santana gets off the rock in order to get a closer look, as the person starts to turn, their left side now facing her. Then as clear as daylight, she sees it. There is no denying what she sees and she literally tries not to faint, and all she can do is sputter out, "No fucking way."

_*****I PROMISE THAT YOU GUYS WILL FIND OUT WHO THE GIRLS' MYSTERY CRUSHES ARE SOONER THAT YOU THINK! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR THIS STORY, AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR AND YOUR SUGGESTIONS AS WELL! =D THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! =P*****_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! AGAIN I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE. ALL ERRORS ARE MINE. SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUUYS THINK! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU!*****_

The stranger makes their way through the waterfall back facing Santana. Santana gets off the rock in order to get a closer look, as the person starts to turn, their left side now facing her. Then as clear as daylight, she sees it. There is no denying what she sees and she literally tries not to faint, and all she can do is sputter out, "No fucking way."

Santana makes her way off the rock and closer to the figure within the waterfall. Ducks, a baby duck is all she can she. There was no doubt of who that distinct birthmark belonged to. She starts to walk closer and stumbles on a rock knocking an adjacent pebble in to the swimming hole causing a splash. 'When the fuck did I get so clumsy?' the brunette asks herself. She was convinced that the splash wasn't loud enough to hear through the crashing waterfall but apparently it was because soon her dark brown eyes match the gaze of those very familiar, and oh so beautiful deep blues.

"Santana? Brittany?" both girls utter each others' name simultaneously in shock as they both scrunch their eyebrows to further emphasize their confusion.

Brittany makes her way through the other side of the waterfall inching herself in perfect view of the brunette who had her mouth agape. They must be having the same train of thought because once again they speak at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

They both giggle at the fact that they always seem to be on the same exact brain wave. Santana brings her hand up to push a fallen strand of dark locks behind her ear, suddenly feeling bashful for some unknown reason.

Brittany senses Santana's insecurity, 'She only plays with her hair like that when she is totally nervous.' Brittany observes, and decides to speak first, "So you know how I said that I was going to the gym?" Santana nods, "Well, I don't have a gym membership, I never did, I've been coming here, actually I've been coming for awhile now. I come here to you know, escape, to dance, to just get away from life and my thoughts, and my..." Brittany looks to the side avoiding Santana's stare for a slight moment, then reunites their gaze once more while saying, "my feelings," as she lets out a breath that she feels she has been holding in for her entire life.

The only words that Santana seems to pay attention to is 'to dance' and in that moment she makes the connection. Then it happens again, her heart start to beat abnormally fast and those stupid, stupid butterflies find their way into her stomach again. She starts to make the obvious connections. 'How did I miss all the signs?' She asks herself. Those Nike dunks, Brittany was the only person in the school that owned a pair, and Brittany always wore all black when she was in a bad mood, the blonde hair, the hot body, the raw talent. All this time she thought she was alone, but in reality Brittany had been there all this time. Feelings. Something that wasn't usually felt by the dark haired beauty when it came to other people. But with Brittany, she felt nothing _but_ feelings. 'Jealousy, anger, happiness, joy, lo..' She cuts her own thoughts and focuses on Brittany.

She had gotten quiet, allowing some time for Santana to think things through. Brittany is about to start speaking again when Santana starts to walk towards her, not even taking notice that she was walking into the swimming hole fully clothed, her attire instantly becoming soaked.

Brittany's current state of turmoil only increases with her best friend's actions, "Umm, San, you are getting your clothes super drenched, and I know that is your favorite..." Brittany is instantly cut off.

"I don't care." Santana says with a straight face never taking her eyes off the blonde. Santana keeps walking until she is within arms reach. She looks down into the water, taking notice of the beauty of nature then slowly brings her eyes back up to her safe haven, "It was you all this time..." After a pause Santana bites her lower lip and lets out in a small breath, "Of course it was you."

Brittany's breathing starts to become heavy. Although her best friend's previous statement was simple, she knew how much meaning there was behind it. Santana's eyes soften, and she knows what she wants to do. She knows what Brittany had meant when she said, she came here to get away from her feelings, she knew those feelings are for her.

Brittany knows what Santana wants because she wants it also, probably more than she does. She brings her body closer to Santana's until once again she can taste Santana's sweet breath on her lips. Both girls' chests are rising and falling from all the apprehension, "I know you want to." Brittany lets out without thinking, "Because I want to, too." The brunette knows exactly what she is talking about but she doesn't know what to do, she is too freaking nervous.

Santana can't move, she is caught in Brittany's spell. Brittany reaches her arms in order to embrace the gorgeous brunette in front of her. She slips both of her hands in between Santana's arms until she has her whole body wrapped in her arms and she pulls her closer. Santana tries to speak, "I..." but Brittany can't wait any longer. Soon the Santana feels Brittany's lips on her own, and she literally feels like she could die then and there.

The kiss is slow, both girls wanting to indulge in this new, uncharted, and amazing feeling. For a moment they allow their lips to softly rest on each others', just feeling the skin and the wetness. Brittany bring her hands up to the side of Santana's face, just caressing lightly as the kiss starts to become more passionate.

Santana can feel the goosebumps form on every inch of her body. She has had her fair share of kisses, both with girls and boys, but this kiss, this life altering kiss, this out of body, out of this world kiss, could never be compared to anything she had experienced before. Brittany moves her hands up and into Santana's gorgeous hair, making Santana throb in places other than her heart. Brittany had always dreamed and fantasized about kissing Santana. She always knew that it would be an experience that words could never explain.

Santana reaches up with her arms to wrap them around Brittany's neck, pulling her closer. Brittany is so lost in the moment that she doesn't realize that she bites Santana's lower lip until she hears a faint whimper of pleasure escape her best friend's mouth.

The girls come up for air, not wanting to take things too fast. They both breath out, still holding each other, their foreheads still intact. Santana looks up, "You are gorgeous," Santana lets out with the utmost sincerity. Brittany just smiles back, "Only for you," adding a wink. A shiver runs up Santana's spine. Both girls look up to the sky and realize that their kiss had lasted a lot longer than they thought. The sun was soon to set, and a slight breeze had picked up. Brittany brings her arms down to rub her best friend's arms in order to generate some heat, "We better get you home and out of these wet clothes before you catch pneumonia."

Santana's heart flutters a little at the fact that Brittany always took care of her. She nods and they both grab their belongings and head back to Santana's house.

The girls are sitting on Santana's bed, freshly showered and ready for bed. They sit in comfortable silence, both thinking about how their friendship has drastically changed, in good way that is. Santana shifts in her place on the bed in order to face Brittany. Brittany does the same and meets the gaze of her best friend's. They smile at each other.

"Hi." Santana starts.

"Hi." Brittany replies while giggling.

"How are you feeling?" Santana continues.

Brittany thinks her simple questions are ridiculously adorable and continues to humor her, "I'm feeling quite amazing I must say."

Santana quirks her eyebrow, "Oh really now?" Brittany nods, "And why might that be?"

Brittany brings her index finger up to her lips pretending to be thinking hard about her answer, "Well, you must know that just recently, I just had the best kiss I have ever had in my life."

Santana giggles, "This is very intriguing news. Now who might have given you the best kiss of your life?"

Brittany leans in closer as she taps the tip of Santana's nose, "Well you silly," and she brings her lips to meet Santana's for a sweet kiss. As Brittany ends the kiss Santana pushes her head forward still searching for the blonde's lips as she licks her own. Brittany smiles and waits for Santana to open her

eyes.

"No fair, that kiss was too short." Santana whines.

"I can't put out all at once." Brittany teases.

Santana giggles again as Brittany's giggles join in. Once again silence falls upon them as they just lay there taking in each others' beauty. Santana wants to ask, and Brittany knows the question is coming and she braces herself.

Santana breaks their stare and begins to play with the strings on her shorts, "Soooo..." Santana lets slowly, Brittany waits for it, "What does this mean?" 'There it is. There is the inevitable question.' the tall blonde thinks to herself.

Santana continues without waiting for an answer, "I mean, does this mean that we are best friend's that make out and stuff or are we you know..." Santana stops hating how she sounded so needy. Brittany softly brings her hand under Santana's chin in order to lift her face up to meet her gaze, Santana shifts her eyes so that she is looking to the side.

Brittany laughs internally finding nervous Santana too cute, "Look at me," Brittany asks, Santana pretends like she doesn't hear her when she obviously can. Brittany tries one more time, "C'mon look at me Sany." Santana gives in.

Brittany goes on to speak, "It means that we take things slow. It means that it will be a growing and a learning experience for both of us." All Santana could do was nod. She thought the conversation was over when Brittany begins to say one more thing, "When you _let me in_, only then can we start to grow together."

Santana was completely lost now. She had no idea what Brittany meant. "Uh, I don't get it. Let you in where?"

Brittany looks at her best friend and simply answers, "You'll see," placing a soft kiss on Santana's forehead.

That answer didn't help Santana one bit. She was more confused than she was a couple of seconds before. She decides that she will just trust Brittany, 'trust' one of those vocabulary words that had lost it's place in her dictionary had found its way back because of Brittany. She was going to trust Brittany and let her lead the way.

_*****HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR THIS STORY! I CAN'T WAIT*****_


	5. Chapter 5

_*****THANK YOU ALL FOR KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! =D AGAIN LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK THUS FAR AND I AM TOTALLY OPEN FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS. I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE BUT ALL GRAMMATICAL ERRORS ARE ALWAYS MINE*****_

The room is dimly lit. The only visible light was emitting from the television screen. The sounds from the bed overpowered whatever sounds that were escaping the television's speakers. Santana has her hand softly placed at the back of Brittany's neck. The taller girl has her hands on the bottom of Santana's back tugging at the fabric of her shirt. Their limbs are intertwined, becoming one. Moans of pleasure and the smacking of lips sound throughout the room. Santana continues to nibble on Brittany's bottom lip as Brittany finally plucks up the courage to lift the brunette's shirt up and over her head momentarily breaking the contact of their lips.

Once Brittany tosses Santana's shirt to the side she leans in to find the brunette's lips once again only to be stopped by Santana's hand on her chest, "Take yours off too," Santana lets out in a heavy breath. Brittany abides. She tosses her shirt to the side, landing on top of Santana's shirt. She gazes back at her best friend and holds her breath as she takes in the gorgeous topless girl in front of her. She keeps her eyes on Santana's breasts as she licks and bites her own bottom lip. Her moment of spacing out is put to an end when she feels Santana's hand gently grab her chin to reunite them in a heated kiss once again.

Santana lets her hand fall from the back of Brittany's neck down to her back then toward the front of her body tingling her skin with her fingertips. She feels Brittany's skin suddenly covered in goosebumps. "Fuck San," She hears her best friend moan out, "I'm so fucking horny." Brittany can't take it anymore as she takes the brunette's hands and moves them from her back to her breasts. Santana groans at the contact of her palms with Brittany's hardened nipples.

Santana feels her center throbbing like crazy and she knows that she must be super wet by now. Santana moves her lips down to lick and suck on Brittany's neck while passionately massaging the blondes breasts. She suddenly hears the blonde speak again, "San, I can't take it anymore, I want you inside me."

Santana gasps as she opens her eyes. Her line of sight meeting with her ceiling. Her breathing is heavy and she realizes that it was already morning. 'What a fucking dream,' she thinks to herself. "Jesus." She lets out as she turns onto her side.

"Are you blushing?" The beautiful blonde asks with a smirk on her face.

Santana is totally caught off guard. Brittany seems to have been awake for awhile now. 'Was she watching me sleep?' Santana nervously asks herself. Santana clears her throat before answering, "Ummm...I uh, wait, were you watching me sleep?"

Brittany giggles, "You can't answer a question with another question San, and yes I was watching you sleep," as she brings her arms over Santana to pull her closer. Santana smiles at Brittany's answer but her smile soon fades away. Brittany further observes her best friend's ultra flustered state and a light bulb goes off in her hear, "You had a sex dream didn't you!"

"What!" Santana replies all too quickly. She considers denying the truth but she knew that Brittany could always see straight through all lies, "Wait, how do you know?" She asks sheepishly while avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Cuz, you are all sweaty and your cheeks are super red," She answers simply as she coyly pokes at Santana's reddened cheeks.

Now sexy time had always crossed both girls' minds several times in the past. But now that their relationship had changed, neither one knew exactly how to initiate a conversation on the subject, especially Santana. Santana didn't even know if she should wait for Brittany to officially ask her to be her girlfriend or if she was supposed to be the one to ask. There was no doubt in Brittany's mind that she wanted the brunette in that way, she wanted her bad, really, really bad, but she didn't want to rush things with Santana. She wanted to do right by her. She had been waiting practically all her life to be with Santana in this special way, and she did not want anything messing it up.

Brittany decides to change the subject feeling that she had submitted Santana to enough embarrassment for the morning, "So why didn't you ever tell me that you went to the waterfall before?" Brittany inquires while softly rubbing Santana's back. Santana shifts a little carefully thinking about her answer.

"Well," Santana starts as she gets up to sit up again her head board while naturally reaching to intertwine her own hand with Brittany's. Brittany follows suite, keeping her eyes on the brunette, smiling when she looks down for a small moment to look at their hands together.

Santana continues, "I actually have been going there ever since I could remember. My mom and I used to go there all the time, it was _our_ place to escape to together." Santana could feel that Brittany was slightly hurt by the fact that she kept this from her, "I know it seems weird that I kept this from you, but I just... it was our secret, the one thing that was special to just her and I, and for some reason, I always felt like that if I told anyone that I would be ruining the sacredness of it all. That I would be betraying her somehow. Then, when she passed away, I made it even more of a priority to keep it a secret. To me, it seemed like the meaning of the place, and our memories meant that much more when she passed away so, I still kept it to myself. I know it may sound completely crazy, but I would always go there to talk to her. I feel like that is the only place that she can hear me. Believe me Britt, I wanted to tell you, so badly, but for some reason I could never bring myself to. Maybe it was better that we found out the way that we did. It means more now. In a way the waterfall has become _our_ secret, _our _place. And now that I know that you have been going there almost as long as I have, it's like you have always been there in my deepest and darkest moments, like it was always meant to be."

Santana spaces out for a moment, realizing just how much she had just admitted and exposed to Brittany. This was the first time that she had ever told anyone the truth about why she had always gone to the waterfall. Hell, no one even knew that she went there, or that it even existed. Brittany is flabbergasted. Even though her and Santana had been best friend's their whole lives, she has never seen Santana this vulnerable. She never discussed serious issues. Even when her mother passed away, she never talked about it. She would cry hours on end, but then after the fact she would always act as if nothing had even happened.

Santana notices that Brittany is awfully quiet and moves her head to the side to look at her best friend, "Uhh, Britt, are you ok?"

Brittany looks up at her and just utters, "Thank you." Brittany scoots closer to Santana anticipating what she is going to ask next.

"Thank you for what B?" the brunettes asks as expected.

Brittany brings her arms around the brunette and replies, "For letting me in," and before Santana can say anything else, Brittany presses her lips onto Santana's. Santana is quick to kiss back. She leans down into Brittany motioning her to lay back down. Brittany soon finds herself being straddled by the brunette. Their lips moving at a more faster pace. Santana's tongue wants to gain access into the blonde's mouth, and the blonde doesn't deny her the access. Santana twirls her tongue inside Brittany's sweet mouth, tasting her, soon finding her tongue. Santana can feel Brittany's body writhing underneath her own as she pushes down to begin grinding down on the blonde's hips.

Brittany lets out a moan at the new found motion and quickly matches the motion of Santana's movements. Santana brings her hands down to grope the blonde's breasts through her shirt, finally deciding that it wasn't enough and takes off Brittany's shirt throwing it onto the floor, automatically placing her hands onto the blonde's bare breasts. Brittany wastes no time and quickly removes Santana's shirt throwing it onto the floor as well. 'Thank God they weren't wearing any bras.' Brittany reflects to herself. Brittany stops their kiss in order to sit up, Santana still straddling her. She looks into Santana's eyes, deep into those beautiful brown eyes, "There is literally no place that I would rather be right now." She lets out not caring about how ridiculously cheesy it had sounded.

"Same here B, same here." Santana replies while holding Brittany's face in her hands not wanting to ever let go. Brittany kisses her softly on the lips and allows her mouth to trail down her neck, finally landing on one of Santana's hard nipples. Brittany starts to move her tongue in circles around the nipple while massaging the other breast with her hand.

"Oh fuck B...shit that feels so good." Santana pants out.

Brittany smiles and she begins to moves her tongue faster as she flicks the tip of the nipple with the tip of her tongue. Santana dives her hands into the blonde's luscious locks softly tugging, to further emphasize the pleasure that she was feeling, "Fuck, Britt, you are making me so fucking wet." Santana is shocked at how comfortable she is talking a little dirty to her best friend. Brittany thinks it's so hot.

When Santana feels like she is going to explode just from Brittany licking her tit, a loud knock followed by a familiar voice sounds at the door.

"San! B! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! I need my coffee!" Quinn yells in a mocking tone through the locked door.

Both girls jump at the sound, knocking Santana off of Brittany's lap and onto the floor.

"Shit, San are you ok?" Brittany asks with a voice of concern.

"Yah I'm good, fuck I totally forgot that we were supposed to have breakfast with Quinn today. Ugh! Why does my mom always let her come up without letting me know. B where is my shirt?" Santana lets out in one breath. Santana grabs whatever shirt she touches first and throws the other one to Brittany.

"Hello! I can hear you hoes in there. Hurry up I'm hungry." Quinn continues to yell.

"Be right there." Both girls say in unison.

When they are fully clothed, they both get up and open up the door.

"Finally, you guys take.." Quinn stops talking in order to take in the sight of both girls. Santana's shirt was on backwards, and Brittany's shirt was on inside out. Brittany's hair was peculiarly more messy than usual than what she had remembered from all their sleepovers.

Quinn continues, "Jesus guys, rough night? You guys looks like shit." Quinn giggles.

"Uh, yah, fine, we're fine." Both mumble incoherently.

"Ok, now I am officially confused, you guys are acting really weird. Is everything ok?" Quinn asks in a more serious tone.

"Yah, why wouldn't they be? Just fine and dandy." Santana speaks.

"Fine and dandy? Right, whatever drugs you guys took last night you better give me some." Quinn quirks an eyebrow.

Santana and Brittany both look at each other feeling relieved that Quinn had finally dismissed their odd behavior. If she knew what they had actually been doing behind closed doors she would have flipped, or so they thought.

Quinn looks back up at the girls and asks all too excitedly, "So where are we going for breakfast?"

_*****AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING. I KNOW IM SUCH A TEASE, BUT I PROMISE I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! YOUR FEEDBACK MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER =D*****_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE PROLONGED HIATUS! MY LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC WITH BOARDS, GRADUATING, POST-GRAD, VEGAS AND MORE SCHOOL LOL. HOPE ALL IS WELL WITH YOU! IRONICALLY I WAS ABLE TO WRITE A MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER DURING LECTURE HA! SO BAD I KNOW. =D THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THUS FAR! AGAIN ALL ERRORS ARE MINE. I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE.*****_

Clanking of utensils on plates and the bottom of cooking pans hitting a gas stove fills Santana's ears, nearly not enough ruckus to drown out the images that are meandering in her mind. Very hot and steamy images. 'Damn Quinn and her need to get her caffeine fix so early in the morning.' Santana thinks to herself. Santana continues without fail to dwell on the events of the little rendezvous that her and Brittany had partaken in at her house this morning. Santana begins to wonder how much farther both of their hands, fingers, mouths, and tongues would have gone if one Quinn Fabray didn't bang obnoxiously on your her door interrupting the moment of pure and utter bliss.

Santana starts to question whether or not Brittany was thinking about the same thing or if she was even thinking about it at all. Santana slowly realizes that both blondes are staring at her and she quickly snaps out of her daydream and internalizes, 'Shit am I drooling again?' Santana nonchalantly attempts to wipe any drool that may have formed at the corners of her mouth as she hears Quinn's voice chime in.

"Yup..." Quinn lets out in a mocking tone as she focuses on Santana's dumfounded facial expression, "she is definitely drooling." Brittany lets out a laugh, knowing exactly what Santana was spacing off about.

Santana isn't quick to respond she is too busy internally scolding herself, 'You really need to stop drooling, people might start to think that something is actually physiologically wrong with you.' Santana looks up to meet Quinn's lingering stare.

"Dude, what is wrong with you, it's like you're flying around in super space or something. You aren't yapping as much as normal, and your lack of bitching is really starting to make me feel really uncomfortable." Quinn finished with chuckle, baffled by her friend's abnormal behavior.

Finally Santana completely shakes out of her daze and begins to make a sad attempt at an excuse, "Well," She starts as she props her elbows on top of the diner's table, "I have never been a morning person, and someone," as she points her glare towards Quinn, "decides to come banging on my bedroom door like some wild animal from the safari at the ass crack off dawn, so I apologize if I am not the best of company at this time madam." Santana snarks as she pretend to bow to Quinn from her seat.

As Santana finishes her quite good of an excuse for her odd behavior she feels a warm hand find its way onto her thigh. Santana jumps at the contact. Santana glances quickly over to Brittany who is sitting next to her and sees a smile creep onto her lips, completely knowing the effect that her touch has on Santana. Santana hates the fact that Brittany is doing this on purpose and is loving every moment of Santana's increasing awkwardness. Santana continues to squirm with no avail.

Quinn doesn't seem to notice any of this, much to Santana's relief, but then she decides to address the huge white elephant in the room, "So what were you guys doing before I got to your room? Sounded like you guys were already awake." Quinn asks with a never-ending piercing stare of pure curiosity.

'Fuck.' Santana shouts to herself. She starts to search her mind for a bullshit explanation, but she has nothing. Santana is on the verge of just allowing herself to open her mouth and let whatever word vomit she has to spill out but then she feels the grip on her thigh tighten as Brittany decides to speak on the behalf of both of you.

"Yah well, see we were already awake. My mom called and I couldn't find my phone so San and I were all over the room looking for it. That was probably the noise that you heard." Brittany finishes but Quinn remains quiet, squinting, and studies the facial expressions and body language of Brittany and Santana.

Finally a sound comes from Quinn's mouth as she lets out an exaggerated, "Riggghhht." Obviously not believing Brittany's sad attempt for a cover up.

While Santana is internally freaking out, Brittany on the other hand is surprisingly keeping her composure well enough for the both of them. Quinn is about to press on with her undying interrogation when their waitress comes to save the day.

"What can I get you girls this morning?" the waitress asks and sends them all a genuine smile.

Much to Santana's relief Quinn doesn't asks anymore questions most likely to the fact that she couldn't speak because of how she stuffed her face with food to no end. Girl must have been starving.

After breakfast the girls part ways. Quinn brought her car so she says her goodbyes and heads back home. Brittany goes home for awhile to finish some chores, so after Santana drops her off not forgetting to get a goodbye kiss, she finds herself sitting on her bed, home alone like always.

Santana sits there, thinking about nothing in particular just enjoying the small moment of complete and utter silence. The sun is beaming through Santana's window. The warms rays warming her skin. She closes her eyes and allows mother nature to have her way with her skin as a breeze finds its way into her room through a small crack in her window.

The small moment of rejuvenation is put to and end when Santana's phone starts to ring. She realizes that it is a text message and her heart automatically starts to beat faster thinking that it is a text from Brittany, but then when she sees the screen it reads Puck.

"Ugh! Gross." Santana lets out.

_Hey sexy! House is empty, come over for sexy time?_

Santana instantly feels nauseous. She continues to stare at her phone, on any other occasion she would have already replied by telling Puck that she would be over there in a second or by telling him to come over to her house instead. Santana's mind quickly wanders over to thoughts of Brittany. Of her beautiful smile. The way her laugh makes Santana's heart melt and how her touch makes Santana's skins feel like it's on fire.

Although Brittany and Santana haven't established any kind of status, Santana knows that ever since their kiss at the waterfall, she doesn't want to kiss anyone other pair of lips but Brittany's. Santana continues to think to herself, 'I don't want to make love with anyone else but her and I definitely don't want her making love to anyone but me.' Santana stops, realizing the choice of her words. 'Did I just say making love.'

Now everyone is well aware of Santana's promiscuity. She has had sex on several occasions but she has never experienced that level of intimacy with anyone before, and it freaks the fuck out of her, knowing that Brittany is all into that shit.

"Fuck" She lets out in a gasp. Her phone goes off again, it's Puck.

_Hello, you there? _

Santana didn't realize how she spaced out and she begins to type and send,

_No thanks. Have fun with you hand._

Puck doesn't respond.

Santana brings her mind back to her and Brittany. If she doesn't want to be with anyone else, and she doesn't want Brittany to be with with anyone but her, what the fuck does that mean? All this relationship crap is too fucking confusing for her. Santana was never good with all this, especially when it came to being close to anyone. Does this mean that she wants Brittany to be her girlfriend? Like officially? It wouldn't be for a sense of ownership, well maybe it is. Santana has just always felt like it was her and Brittany. Her and Brittany and who gives a flying fuck about the rest of the world.

Then like it was the most simple and most obvious thing in the world Santana jolts up legs crossed and says out into her room out loud, "I want Britt to be my girlfriend." smiling to herself for being so brave.

The bravery is short lived as Santana starts to become anxious now contemplating on the epic way that she was going to ask Brittany to be officially hers. Santana starts to talk to herself out loud, filtering through the options that come to her first.

She scrunches her face in deep thought and starts to list off some ideas and taps her lips with her index finger, "A horse and a carriage... no, ummm ducks! yah! Ducks in a pond... no," nodding her head simultaneously as she says no, "one of those planes that writes a message in the sky and shit, that's totally romantic and... totally unoriginal... no."

"Fucking hell." Santana lets out in an exasperated sigh as she straightens out her legs and flops down on her back on her bed bringing her right arm up and over to cover her eyes as if to halt her impending thoughts.

Santana doesn't notice how cold it had gotten in her room until she feels the warmth of someone's skin on top of hers. Before she sat on her bed earlier she was quick to shed her hoodie and her sweats that she had worn to the diner, leaving a large amount of her skin exposed. Without removing her arm to see who it is she already knows it is Brittany. She could recognize that intoxicating smell and her touch anywhere.

Santana lifts her arms off of her eyes and catches the gorgeous gaze of mesmerizing blue, and she feels her heart melt into a pool of mush. Santana lips surrender into a smile as Brittany's lips do the same. She is laying right on top of Santana. Santana takes her time to allows her gaze to wander over their bodies and how well they fit together, especially with the sheer lack of space between them. Santana reads Brittany's mind and she knows that she is thinking the exact same thing. Brittany must be the queen of all ninjas, because she too was able to take off her hoodie, sweats, and booty shorts and was only covered by her baby tee and her laced panties. Brittany apparently was never a fan of a lot of layers when it came to clothing, especially when she was around Santana.

Santana manages to return her gaze to Brittany's deep blues, "Hey you." she lets out softly as she brings her arms to wrap around Brittany's waist.

"Hi there." Brittany says ever so cutely as she rubs her thumb softly on Santana's cheek, "I love the way your skin feels on mine." Brittany adds as she begins to entangle her legs with Santana's.

"Hmmm." Santana lets out, coming out more as a moan, "Your skin makes mine feel like it's on fire."

Brittany jumps a little bit, breaking Santana's hold on her waist, suddenly feeling scarred, "Oh no San! I don't want you to burn! That's not good, we need to get you to the hospital, you might be..."

"No, no, no," Santana starts to giggle at how adorable Brittany is and pulls Brittany back into her arms, "It's not a bad thing B. I mean like when your skin is on mine, I get all tingly, like having goosebumps, you know kind of like when I kiss you on that spot on your neck."

Brittany lets out a huge sigh of relief, "Gosh San! You scarred me, and really? I have that affect on you?"

Santana just nods, and begins to rub Brittany's back. The girls fall into a comfortable silence then Brittany's voice fills the room.

"What were you thinking about right before I hopped into bed?" And just as Santana is about to deny everything and anything, Brittany already anticipates it and cuts Santana off. "I know that you always rest your arm on your eyes like that when you are in deep thought."

Brittany states this all too knowingly while toying with the bottom of Santana's shirt, dangerously grazing Santana's skin with her fingertips. There goes the fire again. Santana removes one of her arms from Brittany's waist and starts to play with her mother's engagement ring on her necklace. Nervous habit. Brittany quickly picks up on this, as she always picks ups on all of Santana's mannerisms.

"That bad huh?" She asks, worry fills her words as she eyes Santana's hand toying with her necklace.

Santana thinks of a way to deflect, but she can't do that with Brittany. Brittany would read straight through all her bullshit as she always has all their life, and still to this day is the only person in the world that can read Santana like an open book.

Santana contemplates on telling Brittany about her plans on how to ask her out, but then where is the fun in that, lack of a surprise, and Brittany loves surprises. Santana is swimming helplessly through her thoughts, and Brittany is waiting ever so patiently. Brittany has always been patient with Santana, never pushing, never forceful.

On this rare occasion, of all things she could bring up to converse with Britt about, she opts to open up about her mom, only slightly, not full on. It wouldn't be a lie per say, Santana doesn't know of one time that her thoughts weren't filled with her mom. She was constantly on Santana's mind, aside from Brittany that is.

Santana's hearts beats harder than she could remember as she speaks softly, "I was thinking about my mom." Brittany's facial expression brightens at the fact that Santana was the one initiating a conversation about her mom. She has never, never once talked to Brittany about her. Brittany doesn't bother to ask Santana anything, but her eyes tell Santana that she wants her to continue.

Santana sits up, her back now against her head board. Brittany allows herself off of Santana's body saddened by the loss of skin to skin contact and props her head on her hands while her elbows stay on top of the bed never breaking eye contact.

There is an eerie silence, but it is still comfortable. Santana fears what may come from making herself this vulnerable. Despite the fact the Brittany is indeed the one person that is closest to her aside from her mom, she has never been able to talk about her. When her mom passed away, a huge part of her closed off from the world, from everyone, including Brittany. Santana always felt that if she ever got close to anyone else, let anyone in, let someone truly see her, she would loose them. Thus, to save herself from any additional pain, she decided to just keep everyone at a great distance from her, especially far from her heart.

Those blue eyes, God those blue eyes, Santana thinks to herself. The things you do to me. There has to be a legitimate reason as to why Santana's heart beats this fast whenever she is in the presence of Brittany. There has to be a reason as to why she feels safe when Brittany is holding her in her arms. There has to be a reason as to why when they kiss Santana feels like Brittany's breath becomes her own, and her breath becomes Brittany's. She knows that she can trust her, Santana knows that she could have trusted her all this time, she didn't have to wait to open up to her for this long.

Like always, Brittany reads Santana's mind, her facial expression and her body language with no errors, "You can trust me. You can let me in. I promise I won't go anywhere if you let me in." Brittany coos as she rubs Santana's arms reassuringly.

Simple. These words couldn't be anymore simpler, but they hold so much, almost too much meaning behind them. Santana takes a deep breath in and lets all her suppressed feelings out without allowing herself to look back.

"I feel..I fe..." Santana stutters a little bit, not really knowing the right etiquette for talking about one's feeling or emotions or whatever they are, "I still feel like she is here with me you know. I feel her all around me, wherever I go." Santana stops feeling like she has already shared too much. Brittany sits ups, bringing her own back up against the head board and intertwines her hand with Santana's.

"That is because she is always with you San," she starts and continues as she rubs the back of Santana's neck with her free hand, "She will never leave you. She lives on in your heart."

"It just hurts so much. I still don't know what to do with myself sometimes. I get angry when I see other girls all happy with their moms, and I hate when Mother's day comes and goes, and her birthday and all the stupid ass holidays. I always ask myself what would she think, with everything I do. Would she be happy? Proud? Why did it have to be her Britt? Why her? It doesn't make any fucking sense. Why did she have to me taken away from me to be left with a dad that cares more about his fucking wife that he's known for all of two seconds more than his own fucking daughter! I hate that he seems so happy with her and that it didn't even seem like he mourned for my mom!" Santana doesn't realize it, but she is screaming now. Her body starts to tremble uncontrollably.

Brittany is about to interject but Santana continues, "Then my crazyass goes to the waterfall, and I trick myself into believing that I am talking to her, but I am just talking to air. I convince myself that my words get to her, that she can hear everything that I am saying, but in reality I am just joking myself. God Britt," Santana looks up and closes her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, "I just want her back. I miss her so much." Her voice becoming a faint whisper.

Brittany brings her free arms and wipes the tears off from Santana's eyes. She motions for Santana to lay down in her lap, cradling her as she continues to weep softly. Her small frame shaking in Brittany's arms. Brittany knows that Santana doesn't need her to say anything in response, she just needed to get all her emotions out and off her chest. So that is just what Brittany does, she holds her, and she lets Santana drift off into sleep, and whispers, "Thank you for letting me in."

Santana wakes up in Brittany's arms. Her head softly placed on Brittany's chest. Brittany is awake looking down at Santana.

"Hey you." She says with a smile as she pushes some of Santana's hair behind her ear.

"Hi there." Santana breathes out, sleep still apparent in her voice. "Sorry for going all crazy buck wild psycho bitch on you earlier."

"No, please don't apologize, you don't know how happy I am that you finally opened up to me about your mom." Brittany bubbly says.

Santana doesn't know how to respond so she just nods. Santana quickly glances at the clock over Brittany's shoulders: 2:30 PM. They still had the rest of the day left. Santana feels like she did too much talking earlier so she decides to pry Brittany's brain a little.

She shift a little and places her hand underneath Brittany's shirt and plays with the skin in her abdominal area, "Tell me something, something that you have never told anyone before."

Brittany giggles, loving the question and thinks carefully. "Well, there is this one thing, it's not that serious or anything, I just never told anyone cuz I thought, or think it is embarrassing."

"What is it?" Santana asks anxiously as her hand continues to play with Brittany's skin, making sure not to move to far North.

Brittany bites her lips and looks to the side before bringing her back to meet Santana's once again, "Well, I don't know, I just have always wanted to be asked out in those corny ways that you see in movies you know, like when someone makes a big sign, and skips class so that they can go to the window of the other person class and puts the sign up to the window for everyone to see. Then walking in the classroom and asking again in person. You know something bold like that. I just always thought stupid stuff like that was cute. Sorry I'm babbling, that was dumb." Brittany chuckles and looks away as she begins to blush.

Santana lifts her hand to reach Brittany's chin to move her face to meet her gaze again, "That was not dumb at all." Brittany smiles and leans down to kiss you. Her breath tastes so sweet. She breaks the kiss and she drifts off into a slumber.

Santana smiles and whispers to herself, "Bingo! I'm going to need a lot of poster board."

Monday rolls around and Brittany finds herself in lala land the whole day being that she always never had a liking for Mondays. She is happy that she is sitting in her last class and that she will be reunited with Santana very soon. Brittany is obviously doing everything but paying attention to whatever the teacher is saying.

She has been doodling in her notebook, as she always does. She gets lost in her drawings until she begins to hear faint whispers coming from her classmates. Then she hears the tapping on the window.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe she actually did it." Brittany laughs to herself.

She slowly looks up and finds Santana holding up a sign, a very huge sign. She smiles at how cute Santana looks as she struggles to keep the gigantic sign upright with her small body. Once Santana sees that Brittany is looking at her she points to the sigh. Brittany nods, and feels her face becoming hot.

She reads over the sign, even though she already knows what it says,

_3 Britt, will you be my girlfriend? 3_

Santana waits until she sees that Brittany has had a chance to read the sign and makes her way into the school hallway and into the classroom. Santana ignores everyone else in the room, even when the teacher tells her that she is in the wrong class room and that she needs to return to her blah blah blah, she doesn't care. All she sees is Brittany, all she needs to see is Brittany.

Brittany never takes her eyes off Santana as she walks over to her desk. Santana stands before her looking more nervous than when she spoke about her mom, sign dragging on the floor behind her. Brittany stands up and she can hear her heart beating so fast, and then she hears Santana's heart beating equally as fast. And as if reading Brittany's mind Santana states, "I can hear your heart beating, it's beating so fucking fast."

Brittany closes the gap between their bodies, "I know, so is yours." Both of the girls breathing becomes erratic.

Santana looks up and smiles. She takes both of Brittany's hands dropping the sign and intertwines their fingers while asking, "Brittany S. Pierce..." she pauses for a moment a looks into those deep blues with all the sincerity in her heart, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana giggles after at how corny all of this is, but she loves it, because she knows Brittany loves it.

Brittany jumps and squeals while crushing Santana's body with a hug, she lets go and without hesitation starts to kiss Santana, "YES!" kiss "YES!" kiss "YES!" kiss.

_*****HOPE YOU ENJOYED! TIL NEXT TIME =D*****_


End file.
